


Fitting

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Domestic Fluff, Innuendo, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Pillow Talk, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo spent years trying to fit a way of life he wasn’t designed for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 175: Square at fan_flashworks.
> 
> **Setting:** A month or so after Vol. 7.
> 
> Contains mild naughtiness and innuendo.

Sprawled across Dee’s bed, Ryo was catching his breath and trying to gather his scattered wits after a round of very energetic sex. Just the thought of what he and Dee had been doing a few minutes earlier made his face heat up, but he couldn’t deny that he’d enjoyed it, more than he ever had with a woman.

“So,” Dee murmured from beside him, fingertips tracing patterns on Ryo’s heated skin, “have you given up that idiotic notion that you’re completely straight yet? I mean, we’ve been together a whole month now…” He trailed off, lifting his head from the pillow to search Ryo’s face in the lamplight.

Ryo sighed. Sometimes it was as if Dee could read his mind. “Looks that way, doesn’t it? Guess that means I’m gay.”

“Depends. D’you still like girls too?” Dee already knew the answer to that, but it was time Ryo faced up to everything about himself and accepted it. They’d both be a lot happier that way. 

“Honestly? I’m not sure I ever did. Not this way at least,” he added, gesturing at their two naked bodies tangled together on the rumpled sheets. “I just… I didn’t want to be different. I suppose I thought if I kept trying for long enough, just kept on telling myself I was straight, then eventually I would be.” He shook his head. “I don’t know, it sounds silly now. Trying to fit a square peg into a round hole never really works, does it?”

Dee snickered, leering at Ryo and sliding his hand downwards to grope him. “Square peg, huh? Doesn’t feel that way to me.”

“Dee!” Ryo blushed furiously.

“Lighten up, baby. Hmmm, all this talk of pegs and holes is makin’ me horny.” Dee nipped lightly at Ryo’s collarbone as his left hand continued its explorations. “Definitely not a square peg,” he purred lasciviously. “Think you’re up for round two?”

“Not yet,” Ryo protested, then he groaned as Dee stroked him just right. “But if you keep that up, I probably will be soon.”

Dee chuckled. “I was hopin’ you’d say that. Face it, babe, we’re a perfect fit in every way, and there’s nothin’ wrong with bein’ the way we are.” And with those words, Dee set about proving once again just how well they fitted together.

The End


End file.
